


Under The Stars

by sasugay



Series: Sasuke and Naruto's Story 💓 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasugay/pseuds/sasugay
Summary: The sky was as dark as Sasuke's eyes, but his darkness shone with a unique mirth and playfulness. His darkness pierced through composure with unrivaled strength and unparalleled passion. Those eyes were glued to Naruto now, displaying thousands of emotions in one glance, in a way that was so uniquely and distinctively Sasuke.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sasuke and Naruto's Story 💓 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	Under The Stars

The sky was as dark as Sasuke's eyes, but his darkness shone with a unique mirth and playfulness. His darkness pierced through composure with unrivaled strength and unparalleled passion. Those eyes were glued Naruto now, displaying thousands of emotions in one glance, in a way that was so uniquely and distinctively Sasuke.

Sasuke's talented tongue teased Naruto's neck as he continued to gently scissor his lube-covered fingers in and out of Sasuke's body. His boyfriend was facing him, head thrown back, graceful neck bared, soft gasps leaving his lips as his eyes shuttered closed. His usual milky colored skin had taken on a rosy hue as he began to work up a sweat. His soft skin was covered in goosebumps and his raven hair was matted to his pretty head as he lost himself in his pleasure.

Naruto could never get tired of gazing at Sasuke, he was truly a sight to behold.

Naruto's show was interrupted though, as Sasuke's back arched and his eyes flickered open once again. Sasuke's midnight eyes locked with his as a knowing smirk made its way onto his lips. What he knew, Naruto could never be quite sure, but Naruto had never been accused of being the brightest tool in the shed.

Naruto's cock began to throb as Sasuke shifted over and spread his legs, graciously putting himself on display. He supported his weight on his elbows as he reached for the bottle of lube to his right and handed it to Sasuke. The Black-haired boy was hasty in his impatience and desire, passionately attacking Naruto's lips with own, threading his hands in golden hair.

Cerulean eyes darkened with lust as Sasuke motioned him to lay down, kiss-swollen mouth hissing through gritted teeth as Sasuke's nimble fingers generously coated and stroked his dick.

In the dark of the night, under the stars, no sound was heard except the heavy breathing of the two boys lying in the open tent, and the crickets chirping in the background. The tension hung thick in the air, the surrounding silence only adding to it. But as Sasuke straddled him, placing Naruto's cock at his entrance, the silence couldn't hold for much longer.

There were moments when Naruto became completely and utterly overwhelmed by his feelings for Sasuke... and this happened to be one of them. "Naruto..." Sasuke breathed out, breaking him out of his trance.

When he looked up at Sasuke, he had a smile on his face.

It was at times like these, when Naruto was completely confident he was the luckiest person on Earth. Sasuke was the most beautiful person Naruto had ever seen, in various ways. His looks, his complexity, his soul, his mind. Naruto's mind was often boggled by how perfect Sasuke was, even his imperfections were perfect, and just added to his charm.

Sasuke started lowering himself down on his cock, eyebrows pinching cutely as he adjusted to the size. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's tight ass slowly squeezed around him. When Sasuke finally bottomed out, he braced his hands on Naruto's chest and started rocking back and forth, setting a nice pace.

"Aaah, Sasuke..." Naruto groaned as his length as his length slid in and out of Sasuke's soft warmth. "Fuck"

"Mmhhm", Sasuke gasped as Naruto's cock massaged his prostate with every thrust. Sasuke picked up the pace, bouncing on Naruto's cock as he chased his pleasure.

Naruto felt a surge of lust flow through is veins as he glanced back up at Sasuke. He looked so fucking gorgeous. His hard dick, dripping precum, bobbed up and down as he rode Naruto into oblivion. He grabbed Sasuke's dick and started jacking him off, Sasuke's pleasured moans growing in volume.

Naruto toes curled, pleasure creeping up his spine from Sasuke's constant rocking.

Sasuke met his gaze. Eyes now red with sharingan twinkled with amusement, almost as if challenging Naruto. He felt his cock give an excited twitch from its snug place within Sasuke heat.

Sasuke squeezed himself around Naruto's cock, bringing him embarrassingly close to orgasm— before he slowed down. He grabbed Naruto's face, challenging gleam ever present as he stared at him. "Fuck me." Sasuke commanded.

As much as Naruto loved to see Sasuke in charge, he's never been one to back down from a challenge. He pulled out of Sasuke roughly and repositioned him on his back. After reapplying the lube, he swiftly slid into Sasuke and set a brutal pace right from the start. Sasuke's legs connected around his waist, every moan and gasp spurring him on. Sasuke was never this vocal, so Naruto figured he must be doing something right.

Naruto's balls began to tighten, the heat pooling in his belly gradually becoming more intense. He usually ended up cumming before Sasuke, but this time he was seriously determined to bring him to the edge first.

He hiked Sasuke's legs up higher and started angling his thrusts so he could hit Sasuke's prostate dead on each time. As he heard Sasuke's panting become louder, he started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts, his rough but steady pace leaving Sasuke writhing underneath him.

Sasuke suddenly gasped loudly, Naruto's name on his lips as he spilled himself over Naruto's hand and chest in thick, white spurts.

Naruto's thrusts became rougher and sloppier, losing his rhythm as he started to reach the tipping point. Then, Sasuke latched onto his neck, licking and sucking the sensitive areas as his warm breath grazed Narutos ears. "Naruto, come inside me." Sasuke whispered sensually

Ecstasy washed over him. "Sas...Sasuke, Shit!" Naruto groaned loudly as he emptied himself inside the raven in a steady stream, heart beating heavily.

Naruto's come slowly dripped down Sasuke's thighs, the sounds of their panting filling the room as they slowly came down from their intense highs.

Eventually, Naruto stood up on wobbly legs to grab a rag from the other side of the tent. He cleaned them up efficiently, lying back down next to Sasuke as tiredness started to catch up to him.

* * *

Then, Naruto remembered something, a wicked grin making its way onto his face. "... I made you come first!" he stated smugly

" Usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied somewhat disbelievingly, flicking Naruto's forehead. But humour colored his once again Black eyes.

"Owww", Naruto complained, wincing as he rubbed his injured forehead.

"Tch. Don't be such a baby dobe". Sasuke chided playfully, wrapping his arms around Naruto and kissing him gently.

"How do you still manage to be a bastard right after sex Sasuke?", Naruto pouted. Sasuke just massaged his scalp soothingly.

"Hn. I'll let you cuddle me all you want with no complaints next week if you stop whining..." Sasuke bagained. Naruto hugged his torso happily, grin coming back onto his face.

"I love you, Sasuke" Naruto said, voice full of emotion.

"I love you too, Naruto... now go to sleep, I don't want to hear any griping when I wake you up tomorrow to continue our mission" Sasuke ordered sternly.

"Okay, okay." Feeling the warmth of Sasuke's body next to his, Naruto felt content. His eyelids grew heavy and sleep found him easily.


End file.
